tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take-n-Play
Take-n-Play was a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price. It replaced and is compatible with the Take Along die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve until late 2009. The line was replaced by Adventures in 2017. History The Take-n-Play range has gone through two major changes. The first change occurred in 2013, when numerous models were re-designed with noticeable upgrades and/or alterations to their faces, wheels and overall detailing. New introductions to the range all acquired this change in their initial release. The change also coincided with the moving of production from China to Thailand. A brand new box-like packaging was also incorporated to house the models replacing the previous, back-to-back vision packaging style. Promotional images were also accompanying the traditional names on the boxes. The second change occurred from late 2014, when numerous models were again re-designed with complete re-works to their overall appearance including: their wheel configuration, height, length and overall detailing. The second re-design was the biggest change in Take-n-Play's history. All new introductions to the range acquire the changes in their initial release. Most re-designed engines now use a standard four/six-wheel chassis and engines who have more than six wheels having their additional wheels moulded onto the sides of their undercarriage. Furthermore, all tender engines now receive a four wheeled tender while models with once moving bogies, all gained static structures. The smaller two-way magnets were also replaced with a new one-way system, identical to that used on the Wooden Railway range of toys. The cabs, domes, whistles and any other detailing on the top of the engines also shrunk in size. This re-design is the current design for the Take-n-Play range to date. 2015 saw another packaging re-design to house the models in a more compact space, shrinking the promotional image and name tag on the boxes in the process. Although many models took a drastic re-design, models such as Bertie, Harold, Butch and Captain did not receive a re-work, as it was not necessary to re-construct their models. Instead they were re-produced in the year sporting their 2013 designs but were re-released in this new form of packaging. An overall third packaging re-design took place in 2016. From this year onwards, many models were again re-released with this brand new package and all new releases also acquired this new display box. 2016 will be the final year for the Take-n-Play range, as it was replaced by the Adventures toy range. Engines Rolling Stock Vehicles Special Edition Engines/Vehicles Multi-Packs Talking Engines/Vehicles Pull 'n' Zoom Engines Push 'n' Puff Engines 2015 * Thomas * Percy * Victor Speedy Launching Engines 2015 * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Bill at the Scrapyard * Charlie at the Reptile Shed * Luke at the Blue Mountain Quarry Light-up Racers 2016 * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Charlie Train Makers 2016 * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets Track Packs Gift Packs 2015 * Thomas' Railway Adventures! (includes: Thomas and a DVD featuring the episodes, The Early Bird and Slippy Sodor) Trivia External Links * Official Fisher-Price Thomas site de:Take-n-Play pl:Take-n-Play Category:Merchandise